


The Gym

by kiitos



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning in the gym...and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gym

“But Saaam I don’t wanna.” Digger whined, pulling the bed covers tighter around him and burying his head under the pillows. Sam raised an irritated eyebrow and yanked the sheets off the bed much to Digger’s noisy displeasure.

“You promised.” He said, folding his arms and glaring at Digger who sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

“But I’m sleepy.” He complained and pouted up at Sam. “I’ll come with you tomorrow I promise.”

“You said that yesterday.” Sam snapped. “Why do I bother? Fine, stay in bed, I’ll see you later.” He threw the bed sheets back at Digger before turning on his heel and storming out of the room with a harsh slam of the door. He either didn’t hear or ignored Digger’s quiet ‘love you’ and although Digger hoped it was the first he suspected it was actually the second and he sighed as he realised how hurt Sam was.  He rubbed his eyes again and dragged himself out of bed deciding to make good on his promise and join Sam at the hotel gym for once, despite the horrendously early morning and disgust he felt when he saw all those incredibly fit people. It made him want to clutch his candy protectively and never let go.

His reflection in the mirror judged him as he brushed his teeth, he argued with it and told it he wasn’t a bad boyfriend…he was just lazy when it came to mornings. If Sam went to the gym in the afternoons he’d be fine with that, but no he wanted to go ridiculously early because…Digger frowned and spat in the sink, he couldn’t blame Sam at all, it wasn’t Sam’s fault Digger was lazy and petulant and childish in the morning. He glared at his hair as though he could will in into submission because he felt like he couldn’t even face a comb this early in the day, he decided to just leave it, he’d probably need a shower afterwards anyway, seemed silly to try and tame it…wasn’t like there would be anybody in the gym at that time anyway.

He was really quite wrong in his assumption, it wasn’t exactly full but there were some incredibly fit looking men and women wandering around making him feel wholly inadequate with his skinny frame. He curled his fingers into the sleeves of his hoody and looked around nervously, trying to spot Sam in the surprisingly large room amongst all the terrifying looking contraptions and scarily toned people. This is why gyms were not his thing; running about on stage was exercise enough for him along with enthusiastic sex pretty much every night they got a bedroom to themselves.

He spotted Sam over by the treadmills looking as though he was deep in conversation with some guy who was far too pretty and tanned and toned for Digger’s liking and he frowned jealously. It occurred to him, not for the first time, that aside from the music he and Sam were very different people and it hurt a little bit that somebody else was giving his boyfriend the attention he deserved. Digger thought about turning tail and chickening out but no, he had promised he would be here, so he took a deep breath and walked as confidently as he could manage past all the gym enthusiasts who were staring at him like they knew he didn’t belong. If they were going to go to the gym together in future it really needed to be at a more casual time and not at a time when it felt like the whole world was judging him.

He approached Sam apprehensively; worried that he wouldn’t be happy to see him after their earlier disagreement and that he’d tell him to go away or something.

“Hey Sam.” He announced his presence quietly and offered a small smile as Sam turned to face him with surprise clearly written on his face.

“Morning Rü.” He replied, breaking into a grin and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Glad you could make it.” He sounded genuinely pleased and Digger was infinitely glad of his decision to come down here if only because of that smile. The other guy didn’t look all that happy but Digger really didn’t give a fuck about him because it served him right for trying it on with his man, he smiled sweetly at him anyway but his ‘hands off’ message was very clear. The guy made his excuses and backed off, Digger watched him go with a self-satisfied smirk before turning to Sam and giving him a sheepish look.

“I’m sorry about this morning, I didn’t mean to be a jerk.” He mumbled apologetically, biting his lip and looking down at the floor.

Sam lifted his chin with an index finger and smiled at him. “It’s alright Rü, I’m just happy you showed up anyway.”

Digger wanted to smile back but it came out more of a worried grimace. “What exactly am I supposed to do then?”

Sam laughed. “Anything you want really, as long as you don’t yourself.”

Digger frowned. “So I can just like, run and stuff?”

“If that’s what you want.” Sam nodded.

“I feel like an idiot.” Digger murmured, eyeing a gym girl who walked past them with a distressingly flat stomach. “Look at these people, they’re all so…fit and strong.”

Sam laughed and Digger pouted back at him. “I mean it!”

“I know babe, but you’re not exactly unhealthy, you’ve lost weight.” He poked Digger’s stomach to emphasise his point. “And you’re fine around me.”

Digger giggled despite his nervousness. “I suppose, will you stay with me though?”

Sam sighed but nodded. “Alright, I’ll be right there.”

Digger watched whilst Sam went to play on some evil looking weight machine then turned his attention to the treadmill behind him, he set it on a fairly low setting and gingerly got going, finding it to really be alright. He tried his very best not to get into a race with the smug looking pretty guy on the next machine and tried very very hard not to leap off defensively every time someone went near Sam.

After about fifteen minutes he felt like his legs were going to give in, so he slowed it down to a walk for a little while before hopping off and turning to find Sam. He was on his back on some torturous looking device clearly designed to exercise one’s upper body but that served only to show off Sam’s impressive arms. Digger stared, he couldn’t help it, Sam was just stunning in every way and judging by the way several other people were staring, they thought so too. Digger leaned casually against the treadmill and watched the girls milling around Sam, raising his eyebrows and feeling like a very jealous bitch.

He smiled to himself deviously and went over to his boyfriend, pushing past a group of perfect looking gym bunnies who didn’t seem to have actually done anything rather than stand about looking pretty. He on the other hand was an absolute mess with his hair sticking up wildly, his t-shirt all crumpled and he was fairly sure he was going to have to shower for at least an hour. He winked flirtily at Sam and waited until he had stopped what he was doing before straddling his thighs cheekily.

“Hi gorgeous.” He greeted him happily.

Sam rested himself up on his elbows and gave him an amused look as though he knew exactly what he was doing. “Hello Rü, how was your run?”

“Mm fine.” Digger answered. “You look amazing you know.”

Sam blushed adorably. “Oh?”

Digger nodded. “Your arms…I’m getting you to carry me to bed in future.” He quirked his eyebrows cheekily when the gym girls behind him huffed and went to find someone else to stare at. “About time, is the staring what happens when you go to work out? If it is then I’m coming with you all the time.”

Sam sat up and smiled at him. “I don’t know about the staring, but I’d love for you to come with me more often.”

Digger stole a quick kiss and grinned at him. “It’s fine there’s no-one watching anymore, do you seriously go to the gym in all the hotels we stay at?”

Sam shrugged. “Every one, unless we spend the night together, then I find it hard to get out of bed because someone is usually attached to me.” He tapped Digger on the nose with an index finger making him giggle . “Now I’m staying a while longer, you can hang around if you want or go get a shower, I don’t mind.”

“I’m staying, I get to watch you look all sexy and make sure you don’t run off with any of these people?” Digger purred, leaning forwards and kissing him, pushing his tongue past his lips cheekily and teasingly exploring his mouth.

Sam indulged him for a couple of minutes then pushed him away with a smirk. “You’re going to have to get off me.”

Digger whined in protest but got off anyway, waiting for Sam to lie back down before sneakily straddling him again and snapping a quick picture on his phone. “Cool, now I can show you off.”

Sam gave him a flat look. “What?”

“I can show people when you’re not with me just how sexy my boyfriend is.” Digger explained innocently. “I mean I do that anyway, but you look particularly hot here

Sam blushed. “Get out of here Rü.”

Digger giggled and climbed off him, perching on an exercise bike and watching him whilst idly pedalling and chatting about random things. This was definitely something he could get used to; it was fun to spend time with his boyfriend in a normal non-show business sort of way without the hassle of people knowing who they were.

When Sam was finally finished he stood up and offered Digger his arm but Digger snuggled up to his side forcing him to put his arm around Digger’s shoulders instead. He pulled him close and nuzzled into his hair and Digger purred in response, a thrill went through him when Sam just stopped and put his arms around him then kissed him tenderly.

“What was that for?” Digger murmured when he pulled away, smiling happily.

“Because you promised you’d come with me and you did.” Sam replied, running a thumb lovingly over Digger’s wet lower lip. “I appreciate it.”

Digger blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry I didn’t get up when you did.”

Sam chuckled and tilted his chin upwards making him look at him. “But you got up early for me anyway.” He leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Digger replied, fairly sure he was glowing pink and not just because of all the exercise.

“Join me in the shower?” Sam asked with a shy smile and Digger giggled with a raised eyebrow, winding his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Of course.” He purred. “It’s been a while since we shared a shower.”

It was still quiet throughout the hotel as they headed towards their rooms, for propriety’s sake they still got a room each but they tended to only use one of them unless it was absolutely demanded of them that they stayed apart. Digger pulled Sam through the door of his own room, where they’d slept the previous night, by the t-shirt and kissed him as soon as the door was kicked shut. He pushed back against the closed door and let Sam pull him flush against him, grinding their hips together in the process.

“ M’fuck.” Digger muttered harshly. “When you said shower…you meant sex in the shower right?”

Sam laughed and groped his ass with both hands. “Obviously.”

“Good.” Digger grinned, pulling away from him reluctantly to fetch necessities from his bag, stripping his damp t-shirt off, kicking his sneakers under the bed and toeing his socks off as he went. Sam whistled appreciatively and Digger stopped, turning to face him with a naughty smile; he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and underwear and pushed them down in one go. He stepped out of the pile of material and winked cheekily at his boyfriend, loving the way his eyes flashed with desire.

“Unless you’re planning on washing your clothes at the same time I’d suggest you get undressed too.” Digger said, bursting into giggles when Sam hurriedly got rid of his own clothes but wasn’t able to resist an appreciative hum of approval when his boyfriend was completely naked in front of him, showing off his impressive body.

Sam beckoned him closer and Digger went willingly into his arms, letting him lift him up and wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, clutching the lube in one hand. He ducked his head and kissed him hotly, pushing his tongue past his lips roughly and claiming every inch of his mouth. Sam carried him to the bathroom and blindly pulled the door of the shower open, stepping in and pressing Digger up against the cold tile wall so he could let go with one arm and knock the shower on.

Digger squealed when the primarily cold water hit his skin, glaring at Sam when he chuckled at him, as it began to warm up Digger lowered his head and suckled on Sam’s neck making the taller man drop his head back and moan appreciatively. Digger loved the way he looked with his skin all wet and his hair hanging about his face, he told him so and Sam smirked bucking up against him in response. Digger groaned and flipped the cap on the lube bottle still in his hand; Sam lifted his own hand up and waited for him to pour some onto his fingers then dived back in to kiss him fiercely. Digger tightened his arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately, grunting when Sam squeezed his ass with one hand, he relaxed his muscles and when Sam’s finger pushed inside him slowly he broke the kiss and moaned.

“Are you okay?” Sam murmured, slowly beginning to move his hand; Digger smiled at his concern, they hadn’t done this yet without Sam asking him if he was alright at least once.

“Honey I’m fine…just…more.” Digger gasped, groaning when Sam obliged him and pressed a second finger inside him. He couldn’t help a hiss of discomfort when he began to finger him slowly, but when Sam stopped he dug his nails into the skin on his neck, encouraging him to keep going. Sam kissed him softly and lovingly began to stretch him open, Digger couldn’t help mewling desperately against his skin and he bit down impulsively when he felt a third finger enter him. “Don’t you dare stop.” He growled when Sam slowed and was rewarded with a sharp wrist twist that pressed Sam’s fingers up against his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped. “I’m ready, please.”

Sam removed his fingers slowly and held his hand up for Digger to pour more lube into his palm; he threw the bottle down to the floor and waited for Sam to slick up his cock. Supporting him with one hand, Sam guided his cock with his other hand, slowly breaching Digger’s entrance and making him let out a long low groan. He tightened his legs around Sam’s waist in an effort to make him go further inside him and Sam raised an eyebrow but pushed closer anyway, burying himself to the hilt inside Digger.

“God Rü.” Sam moaned, squeezing his ass and thrusting upwards, dropping his head and leaning his forehead against Digger’s shoulder. Digger laughed breathlessly and twisted his fingers into Sam’s wet hair, pulling firmly and making him look up so he could kiss him, tongues and teeth clashing messily as Sam continued to thrust upwards into him. When Sam’s cock slammed into his sweet spot Digger ripped away and howled, voice reverberating off the shower walls, he loved the way it sounded and grinned naughtily. Sam looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eye and leaned towards his ear.

“Go for it, scream for me.” He whispered hotly, nibbling on Digger’s ear and lifting a hand to his nipple. Digger screeched when he pinched it between his fingernails and bucked upwards into him at the same time, he tensed his muscles around the cock inside him and loved the way Sam groaned loudly.

“Sammy, I can’t…I need.” Digger whined, letting go of Sam’s neck with one hand and wrapping his fingers around his own aching cock. He stroked himself with long pulls, kissing Sam messily as his stomach twisted and tightened.

“Are you close baby?” Sam asked against his lips, pulling him down onto his cock and pushing up at the same time, slamming against Digger’s sweet spot over and over again. Digger nodded desperately unable to speak through his strangled cries and he stroked himself erratically, screaming his boyfriend’s name when he exploded over his own hand and stomach. He clenched and tightened around Sam’s cock as his orgasm ripped through his body, somewhere at the edge of his senses he was aware of Sam tensing and gripping his hips hard as he too came hard, emptying himself inside Digger.

He opened his eyes slowly after a moment and was greeting with beautiful if hazy baby blues, he smiled dreamily and kissed him lazily, tasting him and humming in his throat.

“Rü, can I put you down now?” Sam asked, sounding a little strained, Digger giggled and nodded as he dropped his legs from Sam’s waist and winced slightly when he pulled out of him.

“Sorry baby.” Digger purred with a pout, kissing his boyfriend lovingly before reaching for the shampoo and actually getting down to the business of bathing.

When they were done and feeling clean and refreshed, Digger stepped out the shower and shivered in the cold bathroom. He was about to reach for a towel when strong arms wrapped around him from behind with a large fluffy bath towel, he clutched at the corners of the towel and wrapped around his shaky body. He then turned in Sam’s arms, wondering quite when he managed to get a towel around his own hips, but all thoughts left his head as Sam began to rub him dry tenderly and he was alarmed when he thought he might cry.

“Sammy baby, you spoil me too much.” He said quietly but Sam shrugged dismissively.

“You did something nice for me, I’m doing something nice for you.”

“But you’re always doing nice things for me.” Digger mumbled and again Sam shrugged.

“I love you, what can I say?” Sam smiled, kissing the tip of Digger’s nose and making him giggle.

“I love you too, and I’m coming to the gym with you more often.” Digger promised. “But only if we can have sex like that again.” He added with a cheeky wink.

Sam laughed and pulled the towel up and over Digger’s head playfully. “I’m going to need to go more often if you want sex like that again, you’re heavy.”

Digger gasped in pretend offense and threw the towel at him before heading to his bedroom with a sexy hip sway, he only got halfway across the room when Sam swept him up into his arms and threw him onto the bed. Digger giggled and wrapped his arms around Sam when he fell on top of him, also giggling happily; they kissed lazily both too worn out to do anything more than lie in each other’s arms until the infuriated knocks on the door became impossible to ignore. Only then did they pry themselves apart, get dressed and wander out hand in hand to join the others with their heads held high, far too in love too care.


End file.
